She's Got The Power
|image =Sailor_Moon_(Soundtrack).jpg |composer = Michael Benghiat Andy Heyward Matt McGuire |caption = |lyrics_by = Michael Benghiat Andy Heyward Matt McGuire |singer = Stan Bush |length = 3:12 |films =N/A |season = Sailor Moon R |albums =''Sailor Moon: Songs From The Hit Series'' |preceded_by =''Only A Memory Away'' |followed_by =''The Power of Love'' |video = }} "She's Got the Power" is a character theme for Serena Tsukino, appearing in episode 61 of Sailor Moon R. "She's Got The Power" was written by Michael Benghiat, Andy Heyward, Matt McGuire and performed by Stan Bush. Like "Only A Memory Away", "She's Got The Power" as was it was heard in "Naughty 'N' Nice", differs from the official album version of the song, however, it maintains the same tempo. Lyrics |-|TV Version= Oh, oh! A crash of thunder A brilliant flash of light A battle has begun And only one will win the fight Danger in the air Destroying everything in sight The time has come to right the wrong With Prism Power might! She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Yeah, She's got the power She's got the power Oh, she's got the power She's got the power Oh, she's got the power! A desperate struggle The strongest takes it all The battle rages on Until the weakest finally fall A vision fills her heart And gives her strength that's pure and true And when it seems that all is lost She knows what she must do She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Yeah, She's got the power She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Oh, She's got the power! Power, power! Oh, oh! Power, power! She's got the power! Oh, oh! She's got the power Oh, she's got the power... |-|Album Version= Yeah, yeah! A crash of thunder A brilliant flash of light A battle has begun And only one will win the fight Danger in the air Destroying everything in sight The time has come to right the wrong With Prism Power might! She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Yeah, She's got the power A desperate struggle The strongest takes it all The battle rages on Until the weakest finally fall A vision fills her heart And gives her strength that's pure and true And when it seems that all is lost She knows what she must do She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Yeah, She's got the power She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Yeah, She's got the power! (P-p-power) (She's got the power) Yeah, yeah (P-p-power) (She's got the power) Yeah... She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Yeah, She's got the power She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Oh, She's got the power! She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Yeah, She's got the power She's got the power Oh, She's got the power She's got the power Yeah, She's got the power! External Links *She's Got The Power - Sailor Moon Wiki